Operation:ENVELOPE
by Tenkan
Summary: This story, writen by Tenkan, is mostly about Numbah One getting a Tardy Slip and goes on an adventure to The Great Secretary to geet rid of it, but yet he meets friends and foes...Chapter 1
1. To Face What Lies Beyond The Green Gate

This is my Third fan fiction story that I hope all of you KND (Kids Next Door) fans

will like, it has a lot of drama in it though, but no mushy stuff, violence, not a lot of

comedy, and full of a bit of drama…that didn't make any sense did it? Whatever,

anyway I hope you'll enjoy this Kids Next Door fiction staring:

**Numbah 4**

**Numbah 1**

A bit of** Numbah 3,** and other villains and characters yet to see!!

This fan fiction is quite a crossover to tell you that truth…it has a little of Lord Of The Rings if any of you know what I mean, it only has like the same style that's all.

Hope you enjoy…on the other side

By Tenkan Cormboo

**Operation: **E.N.V.E.L.O.P.E

Envelope

Now

Visually

Extended

Loathly

Open to

Peoples

Embalm

**Chapter.1: **To Face What Lies Beyond the Gate

The wind sighed over the concrete floor, it was quiet with the curvy hill-like level so there were a few cracks on it, sand, dust and garbage slid on it, being blown from the wind softly.

Then a pliable hissing noise as a car gradually drove on it, a red classic one too. A tanned skin boy hopped off and shut the door behind him, wearing a red sweater and brownish shorts, bald and wearing black round glasses. He gave a small sigh and walked with his head slumped down.

He was walking towards a green-barred entrance, a small one which was about 10 meters length and only 2 meters tall, school gate.

The boy's name, Nigel Uno, also known as to his team mates Numbah 1. There was a small panel at the side of the gate, it only had one big button to just press.

'_Click'_

"Hello, who is this?" the voice asked, coming from the panel with a small unclear voice.

"Yes, this is Nigel Uno, fourth grade, I was late and I need to get to my class. Can you PLEASE unlock the door, Ma'am?" Nigel asked with an irritated voice, as he gave another sigh, "Hope I won't get a tardy slip like last time." He said to himself. A small section of the entrance opened and he walked in, the school had separate classes, each room was like a trailer, but not portable, it wasn't like any other school, it was more like lands, and it would reach up to about thirty kilometers at least. Now that's big.

In front of Nigel was a bigger door way and a sign above it with a map, beyond this gate was where Nigel or any other student wouldn't want to go, never. The Great Secretary lays yonder that gate, and more, like Cave Janitors, Warg Teachers, and Brokelden-Bullies, know as this organization that rebels against teacher helpers, nerds, and especially The Principle of The IPS School, IPS stands for (International Program School), which is the name of the school.

Next to Nigel was a long uphill path, and in each ten steps up there's a class, all from kindergarten till grade twelve, Nigel turned around to face it and walked down, giving yet another sigh of depression, knowing that he's late for class and he's going to get in a lot of trouble.

The path was quite high. As he gave another sigh he slowly took step by steep walking up the hill. The sun was slowly rising behind it. He looked up and squinted his eyes. He was late so it's better if he just walked a bit faster, only then he realized, the more lately he's getting the more trouble he'll get into, so faster and faster he walked until he went into a whole sprint, it was either now or never, as in he might reach up to suspension, or even worse.

Panting like anything, he slowly started losing his breath, "No…time!" he gasped, still running; anyway he needed a nice jog for the morning, or more like a sprint.

He finally caught sight of his class, small but charming little shelter, neat though. Windows, bricks, and posters of 'School Dances' and 'Parents Night'.

"Finally…made it" he panted, as he swept away the sweat from his forehead.

He staggered up to the door and grasped the doorknob, took in a deep breath and hastily opened it. There it started.

"Nigel Uno." He heard a voice say, it was an irritating deep voice, dry and old, "You're late, Mr. Uno. May you explain to me and the class why you came for such a tardy?"

The boy gave a nervous scratch on his neck and answered, "Umm…I overslept." He answered, with a cheesy smile.

"You over slept!" the teacher continued, he was sitting on those type of big chairs that can rotate around, big and brown and behind a messy desk "Listen Mr. Uno, you should understand the basics of coming to school early, or at least on time. Why to bring your uniform, why to not have food fights in the school cafeteria. There are many questions to be answered, but some are not really relevant, but you are standing between being suspended and you getting a tardy slip to send to The Secretary. I'm in a good mood today so I'll be easy on you," he explained as he bent down under his desk and brought out a key from his pocket, Nigel just raised an eyebrow to this mess.

Nigel curved to see what's going on under the desk, all he can hear is the teacher fettering about with keys, until he shockingly pulled out a blue folder with a bunch of stickers on it.

"Finally, found it." He said as he placed it with two hands and slowly ripped it open "Now see Mr. Uno, I'm going to give you this here envelope, and you make sure you deliver it to The Secretary."

Nigel took a big gasp, "No, you don't mean…" Nigel's hands covered his whole heads except his face, shivering "…_The Secretary!_" he said as the teacher slowly and confidently nodded as a response. This was the first time Nigel Uno was being sent to the office, now he will experience something that he'll never experienced, fear creatures that have been never heard of or seen before hear…you get the point.

He's heard tales about what lurks behind the great gate, students who enter, never ever returned…some students even committed suicide instead of entering the gate…now was Nigel Uno's turn…to face what lies beyond the gate…

Hope you enjoyed this story…and I'm sure I will post the next chapter as fast as you can say "Hey Tenkan, post this chapter or else I'm gonna have to kick your butt!!"

Please Read and Review…or just review and read…or just read…or just review.

Seeya…on the other side!

From: Tenkan Cormboo


	2. Rainbowmonkey Compass of Happnes and Joy

Hey, it's me, and I'm posting my second chapter for Operation: E.V.E.L.O.P.E, it's not so much but anyway please read and enjoy, and who ever reviewed my last story…thanks. It really means a lot to me, even if you guys couldn't catch up, if you know what I mean…you would know why I didn't mention any names, well because it's just cruel to leave out the people who didn't review in time and all, so I won't call names…if you still know what I mean.

Hope you'll like it

_

* * *

_

By Tenkan

**Chapter.2: **Rainbow Monkey Compass of Happiness and Joy

"Now take a seat and pack your bags…it's going to be a long trip." The teacher informed, still sitting on the big chair, he somehow seemed to slowly sink in it.

Nigel just walked back from the teacher's desk and turned around to his desk and slumped down on it, "Oh, my head," he moaned as he slammed his head on the desk.

"Well, what are you waiting for, take The Envelope and go!!" the teacher yelled, Nigel pounced up with shock, "Yes, sir." He answered back as he snatched The Envelope from the teacher's hand, still tense; he walked his way to the classroom door.

He then felt the wait pulling on him from his left sleeve, "What the..." he hesitated as he looked down to his left and saw Numbah 3 towing his sweater, nearly ripping it.

"Wait, don't go yet Numbah 1!" she said with her eyes looking up to him, in a stern way.

"Why not, I have to go, and any way you can't just ditch class like that." He informed, snatching his sleeve of her hand.

"No, not that you silly," she answered back, squinting as usual, "I'm saying don't go without a…" she tucked her hand in her pocket and pulled out a "…Rainbow monkey compass of super happiness and joy!" she continued, thinking that Numbah 1 would actually need that.

"A rainbow monkey what…compass?" he responded, he started rubbing his head a bit.

"A Rainbow monkey Compass of happiness and joy" she said, still holding it up to his face, it was like a usual compass what it'll look like, but more colorful and had a rainbow monkey face on the top. Nothing special "Don't you know, it's special because it doesn't show where North is, but where the Rainbow monkey corporation is!"

"And…why exactly do I need this?" Numbah 1 asked, putting a disturbed face on.

"Umm…well?" Numbah 3 hesitated, putting a culpable face on, "Nothing really. Just for good luck." She was wishing that he'll at least accept taking it.

"Fine, whatever." He agreed as he snatched it of her and slipped it in his pocket.

"Well, for your information Numbah 1. Numbah 4 is ditching class and the teacher doesn't know…If you bump in to him, it's better to tell him to come back to class before the teacher realizes." Numbah 3 informed, as she sat back on her desk, "Good luck!"

Nigel took a deep breath as he walked out the classroom door, and shut the door behind him, he had a great view of The Land of IPS, seeing all the dark and light areas of it, he saw dark clouds looming over The Green Gate…which leads to The Secretary, and of course other office recreational characters.

Nigel slowly walked down the hill of classes, which took quite a while to get down from, eventually he reached the bottom, and he walked along a few paths which lead him to…The Green Gate.

It was the size of a double-decker bus, wide and dim, there was a slight fog floating around it, the sight of this gave a slight shiver going up the tip of his spine.

He walked towards it and saw at the bottom right was a small door, same pattern as the gate, it was nearly even camouflaged.

He opened the door, which needed a lot of back work to get open, and walked through, there was a small ramp going down from that door, he walked down it just looking down, until he looked up and saw something abysmal, a straight long metal bridge…

* * *

Well I guess that's it for chapter two, it's pretty short, but still I'm packed with ideas but I'm taking it nice and slowly with the whole story thing…

And I still thank you for the last reviews, all of you, even if you guys were late to…you know read.

Sorry Numbah 3 fans, but this is the only chapter with Numbah 3 in it…maybe! There could be other chapters mentioning her…sorry for the mishap.

From: Tenkan Cormboo (Not real name)


	3. The Bridge of the Green Gate

This is my third chapter…no duh.

But seriously people, let's add up some reviews PEOPLE!

Anyway Numbah 55 I'll try to put in Numbah 5 in…it's a hard chose but I'll try to fit her in on the next two or three chapters.

Anyway this chapter isn't much…hoping you like.

_

* * *

_

By Tenkan Cormboo

**Chapter.3: **Walking High on the Bridge of the Green Gate

There were no turns, no cracks, and no way that Nigel Uno going to survive this bridge. This was known as The Bridge of the Green Gate.

He tried looking beyond but could not see, the whole bridge was covered with fog, and the only way to find out what lurks behind it is to…cross it.

He had second thoughts,_ "This bridge is way to risky, I don't really have to give the Envelope for real, I can just rip it up and say that I already did it, or say that I…wait a minute, what's wrong with me, I'm not a coward…I'm Numbah One, Kids Next Door Supreme Leader of Sector V…I can do anything more riskier than this"_

He took a few steps forward just before he started crossing it; he took one deep breath, and then stepped on it. An echoey empty metal noise came out, he's never been this far in the Land of IPS, it feels…creepy to him.

He took one big swallow and took another step, then slowly by slowly, each step he took went faster and faster, he had to, to cross this bridge in time…whilst running he kept these words in his mind, that his father told him before he dropped him off because he knew Nigel will get such a burden like this, those words were going in his head, nonstop, _All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you._

Running with great haste, afraid if anything would just grab him from front or back, or even from the sides. There was no time; if he wanted to get there safe he had to run. He couldn't see a thing, just fog and every time he looked down, only the path he could see, no balusters to help Nigel if he fell off, it was just a narrow hard metal stick. He was nearly there, that's what he thought, but that was just the beginning.

He was thinking…what if right now, his life would end, what will his friends think or even his family think, there was not knowing what will happen next.

Panting…it was useless, there was still about a whole kilometer of running, to tired, he needed a break.

"Who cares…" he panted, bending down to catch his breath, "…why am I doing this, there's no reward, no gratitude, just me trying to deliver a stupid envelope for a stupid Secretary. I don't even know what he/she looks like." He stood up straight and started walking slowly, not looking down.

After a 5 minute walk Nigel spots a small pillar, and around it balusters. He quickly ran towards it and leaped over in, he was safe for now, inside this cold area, just for a rest…but the journey didn't even start yet…there is still more coming to Nigel Uno…more…

* * *

Well…I hope you liked it…but I didn't put a lot of effort here, next chapter I'm sure I will.

I just needed more ideas, that's all. I just hope have enough for the next chapter, which might take long to post.

From: Tenkan Cormboo (A writer who needs some help getting ideas)

Thank you….


End file.
